Shadow Guardians
by Kirsta Nadaime
Summary: Yami's sister lost the last of her life energy giving birth to her twins, the Pharaoh promised her that he would raise her daughters and take care of them. But he might have gotten more than he bargined for.
1. Prologue

*HI!* This is my second fic ever and it's mainly about two characters me and my friend Akei made up. Of course, these two also happen to be two of my muses...   
  
Annya: yuppiedays!   
  
Serashi and Kirsta: O_o   
  
Kirsta: moving on..... obviously, their names are Annya and Serashi, otherwise known as the ShoRan sisters, ShoRan twins (non-identical), or Shadow Guardians.   
  
Yami: and also known as the mischief-makers of the Palace   
  
Annya and Serashi: *grin*   
  
Kirsta: STOP INTERRUPTING *glare*   
  
Yami, Annya and Serashi: *shrink*   
  
Kirsta: good.... anyway.... Annya and Serashi's mom was Yami's little sister in Ancient Egypt, so they're his nieces. Since I decided not to include the ShoRans in Keeper of the Cards, as that would screw me up even more, I decided to make this an intro story to their existance. Caleia and Keeper is completely non-existent in this story, it's not related! OKay?   
  
Serashi: OKAY!   
  
Kirsta: *weak grin* just do the disclaimer, please   
  
Serashi: No!   
  
Kirsta: hey! Annya?   
  
Annya: No!   
  
Kirsta: Yami? *glare*   
  
Yami: *scared* umm.... no? PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!   
  
Kirsta: *blink*   
  
ShoRans: *sweatdrop* Kirsta: ok.... *sees her Chibi muses* Kifa! (chibi ryou) Aki! (chibi bakura) Chyugi! (chibi yugi) would you boys please do the disclaimer?   
  
Chibis: otay!   
  
Discamwer: Kwista don't wone Wu-Wi-Woh or we be in it! ah hahaha!   
  
kirsta: good job! This is posted together with some other chapters, so before you decide this is crap please at least read some chapters.  
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Prologue 

Sahameiya screamed as another strong contraction came upon her, and her tight grip on her eldest brother's hand made him share the pain. Yami, that older brother, clenched his jaw shut as his youngest sister all but crushed his hand. He hated seeing her in all this pain. 

Her labor had lasted a week now, and the other of her twins was still yet to be born. It seemed as if Sahameiya was fighting the destiny and the gods' will as she kept pouring her own energy and magic to keep the unborn child alive. And not only was birthing a great big pain for her, but during her pregnancy, her husband, Yami's brother-in-law, Mazaki ShoRan, was killed in a hunting accident. Yami knew that had left a hole gap in his sister's life, and reckoned that to be a reason why she refused to let the baby die--so she wouldn't have another death to deal with. Truth-be-told, whether the baby lives or not, Yami feared that Sahameiya would die--either of heartache or draining her energy to save the child. Still, he hoped it would be alright. 

Isis stood by with Sahameiya's first born, the twin to the one she was trying to save, a daughter named Serashi. The baby cried for her mother, but for fear from all that Sahameiya would crush the baby if a contraction hit, that wish could not be granted. 

It was past noon, the sun high in the sky, lisps of clouds gliding on the breeze. No matter if the baby inside her lived or not, everyone knew that this was going to be the last day of Sahameiya's labor, including herself, but she continued to pour her energy into the baby.

At sunset the wailing of a newborn was finally heard. Yami was fairly certain his hand was crushed now, but didn't care. Sahameiya was weak, very weak. It took much effort for her to keep breathing, but she looked happy. 

"The baby's alive," she whispered. "Let me hold my babies." Yami was quick to comply as he brought over the newborn and Isis brought Serashi. Sahameiya forced herself up and cradled the two newborns in her arms, smiling at them with pure happiness. "Serashi and…. Annya ShoRan. I love you two so much," she whispered as she gently kissed each of their foreheads, causing Serashi to gurgle. Sahameiya felt weak, she felt like taking a long rest. "I'm tired, Oni-san (big brother). Here, take them. The younger one's name is Annya. I don't want to drop them," she said, handing the girls back to Isis and Yami. Yami handed the bundle in his arms to the midwife who was there, then turned back to his little sister. "I'm tired," Sahameiya repeated. "I hope I didn't hurt your hand too much," she added, then laughed softly, causing her to wheeze. Tears came to Yami's eyes, but he fought to hold them back. 

"Sleep, Sahameiya, sleep," he whispered, kissing her forehead and holding her hand. "Your girls are fine,. You did it, both are healthy, like you wished. Now sleep, rest." A single tear rolled down his cheek and fell on Sahameiya's arm. She reached up and wiped the tear trail away from her oni-san's face. 

"Don't cry for me, this is how I would rather have it be. Take care of my girls, okay? I love you, oni-san," she whispered. 

"I promise, and I love you too," Yami replied, his breaths becoming sharp as he fought back his sobs. The hand in his hands went limp and Sahameiya closed her eyes and went into eternal slumber. Yami kissed her hand as he just let the tears come, unable to hold them back any longer. He sank to his knees next to the bed, still holding his sister's hand. Isis ordered with hand motions for everyone to leave the room.   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
*whew!* I revised the stupid prologue and made it a ton shorter! Yeah!

Please review this story! I don't mean to sound like I'm begging for reviews but I live for them!!! 

~Kirsta~


	2. Chapter 1: Fountain Fun

Serashi: I still don't believe you took us out of Keeper of the Cards   
  
Kirsta: get over it, you're getting your own story now   
  
Annya: yeah, but you're gonna neglect us now cuz you're still finishing Keeper   
  
Kirsta: no I won't   
  
Annya: yea you will! You updated Keeper of the Cards before this!   
  
Kirsta: that's cuz I didn't write out the chappie yet!   
  
Annya: point proven   
  
Kirsta: *frustrated sigh* fine, fine, whatever.   
  
Annya: SO START TYPING!!!   
  
Kirsta: I'm scared of my muses.... *starts typing*   
  
Disclaimer: too lazy to type it again.   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Chapter 1:   
  
Annya and Serashi ShoRan were just like any other fifteen year olds, save for the fact that they lived with their uncle, the Pharaoh Yami, the the palace in the capital of Thebus. Presently, they are bored out of their wits, lying on the sofas of their commonroom.   
  
"I'm bored!" Annya whined. Serashi didn't answer, thinking the same thing. "Really, really, REALLY BORED!" Annya continued to whine, this time louder.   
  
"I hear you, gesh!" Serashi shouted back.   
  
"Just making sure. Any ideas of what to do?" Annya asked.   
  
"Not a clue." Annya suddenly got an idea   
  
"Hey! Let's go out into the city!" she exclaimed, sitting up on the sofa.   
  
"We've done that before, remember? It was boring," Serashi reminded her sister.   
  
"That was with Uncle Yami sending out half the guard with us. This time--" Annya started saying.   
  
Serashi got the gist. "Oh! We'll just sneak out! That's a great idea!" Annya grinned.   
  
"Ain't I a genius?" Annya complimented herself.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Serashi said as she got up. She walked out onto the balcony and saw all the guards all over the palace ground. "Hey, genius, com'here," she called to her sister. Annya walked over. "Any bright ideas on exactly how to get out?"   
  
"Not a clue," Annya said brightly before turning around and going back in. Serashi sighed and just stayed on the balcony, looking over the gardens.   
  
She saw a small group of servants walk up to the guards at the front gate. They caught Serashi's attention, and she watched them, seeing how they would be let through. One of the servants handed the guard a note, which the guard read before nodding and opening the gates to let them through.   
  
Curious, Serashi went down and to the front gates and asked the guard why he let the group of servants out.   
  
"Princess," the guard greeted her when he realized her status, "The servants had a note of permission signed by the Pharaoh to be let out for the day," the guard explained.   
  
"Ahh! Thank you for clearing that up," Serashi thanked the guard before turning to go back in the palace to tell her sister this interesting new fact. She walked, or rather, almost skipped, back upstairs.   
  
She burst through the door and shouted, "Hey Annya, guess what?" her words echoing off the alabaster walls, and scaring her sister off the sofa.   
  
"Ow..." Annya whined as she picked herself up. "Don't EVER do that again! You little--"   
  
"I've figured out a way to get out," Serashi interrupted.   
  
"Oh," Annya simply replied, changing her tone of voice immediately. "How?"   
  
"We dress up as servants and write ourselves permission notes to go out of the palace for the day," Serashi explained. "Hello, reality check, Sis, the guards would recognize us..." Annya sarcastically said.   
  
"Nuh-uh, not all of them, anyway," Serashi retorted. "Only some of the higher ranking ones do. The others pretty much only recognize us from our clothes."   
  
"So, you're saying that just by changing into commoner's clothes, all the guards will just forget that we're princesses and let us just waltz out of here."   
  
"'Cept for the high ranking ones-- weren't you even listening? -- yes, pretty much-- but I doubt I'll be waltzing."   
  
"Whatever, Ser, but if this doesn't work, it's your butt I'm going after.   
  
"You know I'm always right, so shut up and go find something plain to wear," Serashi said, pushing Annya in the direction of her room, then going into her own room to dig through her wardrobe. The plainest thing she could find was a white dress trimmed and etched with a design in black. (sorta like what Isis wears) She put the on, took off all her jewelry, and went back into the commonroom. Annya emerged from her room a minute later, wearing almost the same thing.   
  
"We're missing something," Annya commented. She scanned the commonroom, then her room, and went into her room, emerging moments later with her cloak. "Perfect," she said as she put it on. "Get yours too."   
  
"Fine," Serashi said as she went back into her room and came out with her own cloak and put it on. The cloaks were a plain brown fabric, so it wouldn't make them stand out when they would be going around the city.   
  
Taking out a piece of parchment and something to write with, Serashi wrote up a permission note for two handmaidens named Ashi and Nya.   
  
"Very creative," Annya snickered as she read it over her sister's shoulder.   
  
"Shut up, you got a better idea?" Serashi snapped back.   
  
"Whatever." The two sisters sighed the note, with their real names, then put up the hoods of their cloaks and left their room quietly, eyes and ears alert for any sigh of someone who could recognize them by sight.   
  
It went just as planned. The guards at the gate, even though having just seen Serashi minutes before, didn't recognize either of the girls and let them pass, only commenting that they had never seen them before. Serashi, or Ashi, as they called her, dismissed the comment, saying that they were new to the palace and had not been around much yet. The guards took the explanation as it was and before they knew it, the two princesses were out in the city for the first time in their lives.   
  
"Whoa," Annya awed as she observed all the people busily going around with their day's work and chores. The two sisters walked around, eventually finding the city's center, where a fountain was placed. Some kids were playing in it, making a game of splashing water on each other, or pushing each other into fountain. Serashi laughed upon seeing them, and both her and Annya watched the games commence.   
  
After a little while, they decided to join in the game, even if it was going to mean they get a little wet. The two went up to the fountain's side and started splashing water at the other kids, all of whom were around the ages of 3-8. The two fifteen year old girls looked out of place among them, but the two didn't care, and the kids certainly didn't care, for they had two more people in their game.   
  
To say they were a little wet was a major understatement. Though soaked almost from head to toe, the ShoRan sisters stayed in the game and kept splashing water at people, and each other. Suddenly, a group of little kids jumped out of the water and grabbed Annya and Serashi, meaning to pull them into the fountain.   
  
"Eek!" they screamed in surprise as twenty or more little hands pulled on them. The rest of the kids, seeing this new development, decided to join their fellow playmates' crusade and tackled the two princesses.   
  
Unable to withstand the pressure, but still laughing, Annya and Serashi tumbled into the fountain, along with all the kids on them. Now they were officially drenched, but didn't care. They sat in the water, laughing for a few minutes, then decided to go chase the culprits who had started the idea.   
  
"Tell me," Serashi asked playfully and mischievously, "who was it that thought of pulling us into the fountain?" Looking at each other for a few moments, all the kids pointed at two of their own, two three-year-old twins with white hair and brown eyes. Serashi and Annya grinned and started getting up, meaning to catch the lil culprits. The two lil twins shot off, running around the fountain, still in it, while the ShoRans splashed after them. "Wun Kifa, wun!" one of the white-haired twins shouted at the other, who was starting to fall behind his brother.   
  
"I wam! I wam!" said brother said back. The other kids cleared the fountain, standing on its rim now, and cheered them all on.   
  
"Get back here you lil devils!" Annya shouted at them as she dived at them, causing nothing more than a big splash in the fountain and tripping her sister.   
  
The boys, not realizing that the two sisters could get back up easily and resume their chase, stopped and came over to look at them. They screamed and started running again when the two sisters got back up, but were not fast enough in their acceleration and were caught.   
  
"Now, was it you two that came up with the idea to pull us into the water?" Annya asked the two boys. One of them, the one who had a more mischievous glimmer in his eyes, nodded brightly, while his brother, with rounder, more innocent eyes, didn't say anything. The more innocent one, upon seeing his brother nod excitedly, sweatdropped.   
  
"Akwui!" the latter scolded his brother.   
  
"Wha?" the other asked innocently.   
  
"Well," Serashi said, "it's payback time for us."   
  
"Ahek!" the two boys screamed as the ShoRans tickled them. The other kids jumped back into the water and a new tickle fight began.   
  
One by one, as their mothers and nannies finished shopping at the market and bid them to go home, the kids left, until the only ones left were the ShoRans and the two white-haired twins. They had resorted to a game of tag, running in and around the fountain as the one labeled 'it' searched out someone to pass the curse onto.   
  
As they played their game, another boy, this one just about Annya and Serashi's age, walked towards them. He was obviously related, probably a brother, of the two lil twins, as he had the same hair and eye color as them. He looked like, in a more accurate description, a grown up version of Aki, the more mischievous of the two twins.   
  
"Batuwa!" Aki and Kifa cried as they ran over to their brother and tackled him.   
  
"Oomph!" Bakura made a sound as he fell to the ground with his brothers on top of him. Aki and Kifa giggled as Bakura pushed them off him and got up, also laughing. "Had fun today?" he asked his little brothers, who nodded enthusiastically.   
  
"They ware pwaying wit us," Kifa said as he pointed at the ShoRans.   
  
"An we pwull them winto da water!" Aki elaborated. Bakura looked a bit surprised. He, picking up both his little brothers, walked over to the ShoRans.   
  
"Hello. I'm sorry about my brothers here pulling you two into the fountain. They cause enough mayhem to send the city into chaos," Bakura apologized.   
  
"No sweat, we had fun playing with them today," Serashi said as she rumpled Aki's hair.   
  
"Yeah," Annya agreed. Ser noticed that she seemed a little nervous.   
  
"Oh, and by the way, my name is Bakura Akiffa. I've never seen you two around before."   
  
"Oh, we've never been in the city before. We were always locked up at home," Serashi explained quickly.   
  
"Oh. What are your names?" Bakura asked.   
  
"I'm S----Ashi, and she's my sister..."   
  
"Nya."   
  
"I be Akwei!"   
  
"I Kifa!"   
  
"These two are my little brothers," Bakura explained. The ShoRans nodded.   
  
Serashi looked up at the sky and saw that it was later than she had realized. She didn't think it was that big of a deal at first, then remembered something fairly important.   
  
"Shit, shit, shit," she muttered, grabbing Annya's arm and pulling her in the direction to get back to the palace. "Lessons. We're gonna be late!" Serashi let go of Annya started taking off.   
  
"Oh, shit!" Annya exclaimed as she started running also. She turned around for a second. "Nice meeting you, Bakura. See ya later, Aki, Kifa!" she shouted back before taking off again after her sister.   
  
"Bwye!" the twins shouted after them, waving furiously. Bakura just blinked, still stunned by the sudden departure.   
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Serashi: *reads over chapter* What the heck? I SKIPPED?!?!   
  
Kirsta: *weak grin* umm... yeah   
  
Annya: *snicker*   
  
Serashi: *looks at Annya* You gave her the idea, didn't you?!   
  
Kirsta: *looks around nervously* if you don't want to know how I got the idea of all the water I suggest we all hide now.   
  
*chibis burst in with water guns*   
  
Kirsta: too late.... RUN!   
  
*Chaos*   
  
Please please please review and tell me how I'm doing so far! Any suggestions would also be welcome also. 


	3. Chapter 2: Explanation

Annya: now, don't forget that deal me made, no more Keeper of the Cards till this is under way

Kirsta: how could I forget? You remind me all the time.

Annya: *grin*

Kirsta: *sigh* *mumble* why do I have to have such annoying muses. 

Sorry soooo much I haven't updated in…. *counts fingers* *runs out of fingers…. And toes*… a lot of days!!!

Serashi: weeks….

Kirsta: shut up!

Anyway, I finally finished another chappie. Stupid midterms at school get me too tied up with studying. 

This one's finally got Seto in it!!! And he plays a pretty big part… for all you Seto fans out there (like me) and he's going to be in this a lot!! I love Seto, he's my favorite, so how can I keep him out of a story?

Seto: I feel so loved.

Kirsta: aieeee!!! *glomps him* 

*ShoRan sisters drag her off him and plop her down in computer chair* 

Annya: now, TYPE!

Kirsta: ^_^6 

Disclaimer: do I really have to type it again? Don't sue me, we all happy, k?

**********************************************************************

Chapter 2: Explanation

Annya and Serashi sprinted all the way back to the palace, dripping wet, of course. The guards at the main gates were perplexed at why they were in such a rush, and were dripping wet, of course, and were going to ask them why, but Serashi quickly explained, saying that they had promised to have been back earlier, and now they were running very late. At those words, the guard quickly let them pass.

The two girls ran upstairs, not even paying attention to see if there was anyone who would recognize them around, and finally reached their commonroom, slamming the bronze doors shut behind them and going to their separate rooms to change.

Meanwhile, in the assigned lesson room of the two girls, High Priest Seto waited for his two pupils to arrive, but his normally already low patience was being pushed dangerously close to its limits, quickly. He was beginning to become agitated for having to wait. 

Now in dry clothes and having toweled their hair dry as best they could, the ShoRans ran down the corridors, stairs, and hallways to their lessons room. 

Seto was now waiting outside the doors, arms crossed and feet set in an annoyed stance as he watched the two sprinting towards him. Serashi stopped in front of him, panting as her lungs took much needed oxygen into her body. Annya though, who was a little behind her sister, failed to use her brakes; in other words, she plowed straight into Serashi—

"Eek!" Serashi and Annya screamed—and both fell on Seto.

*pileup*

"Ow…" Serashi moaned, then realized something fairly important. "Geroff me! I can't breathe!" She was sandwiched between her sister and Seto, and her faced was buried in Seto's chest in a way that she couldn't breathe. 

"What? I can't understand what you're saying, Sis, what was that again?" Annya teased.

"Geroff!" Serashi screamed the best she could.

"What? Did you just say to get off you? I couldn't hear you," Annya continued to tease. 

"Annya, get off!" Seto snapped.

"Ok, ok." Annya got up and Serashi immediately pushed herself up and gasped for air.

"What the hell was that! I was suffocating!" Serashi yelled at her sister. Annya didn't reply, but instead looked away and started laughing.

"You might want to get off Seto, Serashi," Annya snickered.

"Huh? Oh—I'm so sorry, Seto- sama!" Serashi exclaimed as she blushed a bright red and quickly got up, having realized that she was straddling Seto's waist. Seto turned red also and got up.

"Inside, please," he ordered. Serashi walked in obediently and Annya, looking as if she was going to burst out laughing, followed. "Annya, stay out here for a moment," Seto added. 

"Shit," Annya muttered to herself as she realized that she was going to be told of—again. From inside, Serashi pointed at Annya and laughed at her silently.

"Now, I would like you to explain why you are late for lessons," Seto commanded. 'Great, blame it all on me—as usual,' Annya though before making up something.

"Well, you see, me and Serashi—"

"Serashi and I—" Seto corrected. 

"—Serashi and I, we were—" Annya thought for a moment, "—we were taking and nap earlier—and we lost track of time." 

"If you two were taking naps, then why did I hear the doors to your commonroom slamming a bit earlier?" Seto asked.

"Umm—that's because—because I had gotten up. I wanted not to be late for lessons, so I had gotten up and—and I was in the gardens. I came back up to see if Serashi was ready to come to lessons, but when I didn't see her in the commonroom, I knew she had to be still sleeping, so I woke her up. I must have slammed the commonroom doors by accident in my haste," Annya explain, carefully putting the blame on Serashi and off herself. 

Serashi heard her story from inside the lessons room. 'She's trying to put the blame on me?!' she thought warily. 

"Ah, I see," Seto said to Annya. "So you had lost track of time and forgot to wake your sister up for lessons, correct?" 

"What?!" Annya exclaimed. "I didn't—" 

"Annya ShoRan, I'm disappointed. You made your sister late for lessons, and now you try to blame it on her," Seto interrupted. "I, for one, know that it could not have been Serashi's fault." This agitated Annya greatly, but in the room, Serashi had fallen off her chair laughing at the turn of blame. 

"What is with you?!" Annya yelled at Seto. "Twisting me words to fit your mind." Seto's calm complexure remained, further agitating Annya. 

"I suggest you show some respect for you elders," he warned coolly. 

"Yeah, elder by one year," Annya jeered.

"Annya…" Seto warned again. "And I've noticed that you've been addressing me as 'Seto.'" Annya realized that, as usual, she was not going to win. 

"I apologize, Seto-sama. I meant no disrespect," she said in monotone.

"Good, now, we better start with lessons," Seto suggest and turned to go into the room. As soon as his back was turned, Annya flipped him off and muttered 'bastard,' under her breath.

*smack*

"Ow!" Annya cried as she held her palm to her cheek where Seto had spun around and smacked her.

"I'm warning you…" Seto said before going inside. Annya glared at him as she followed. She slumped into her chair and muttered to her sister, "damned bastard has eyes on the back of his head." Serashi sighed.

"Stop being so hard on him," she suggested. 

"You're only saying that because you like him," Annya interjected. Serashi had no immediate comeback, but glared at her sister, a blush creeping up her face the slightest bit.

"Quiet girls, please," Seto said, having thankfully not heard the conversation. Serashi continued to glare at her sister for a moment before sitting back on her chair. Annya simply slumped on her chair with a smug grin on her face, knowing that she had struck her sister's nerves—again.

***

"Ugh! Man, am I glad to be out of lessons!" Annya said as she dove onto the sofa of the ShoRans' commonroom.

"If I have to recite another date or see another damned scroll, I'm going to pass out," Serashi exclaimed as she dove onto another couch. 

"Same here," Annya agreed. Minutes of silence passed. Serashi quietly got up and filled up a bucket with cool water and crept up behind Annya with it. 

"Hey Ser, any ideas on what we can—ah!" Annya screamed as Serashi dumped the whole bucket of water on her head. "You little bitch, get back here!: she cried as she sprung off the couch and lunged at her sister.

Serashi took off, laughing hysterically as Annya chased after her around the commonroom before Ser burst through the doors and into the hallway.

Rounding a corner, she looked over her shoulder to see how far back Annya was. "Catch me if you can!" she yelled at Annya before picking up her full speed again to swing around the corner. When she did round the corner, she made a slight gasp and her eyes went wide, but it was too late to stop her now.

**********************************************************************

Muses: STOP THE CHAPTER!

Kirsta: *blink* why?

Kifa: itsa gwood stwop point

Kirsta: Huh?

Annya: ever heard of a cliffhanger?

Kirsta: this isn't english class

Serashi: so? This is a good place to stop.

Kirsta: but…

Chyugi: Kwista, pweeease stop hwere!

*all chibis giver Kirsta big pleading chibi eyes*

Kirsta: no….. not the eyes…. Oh, ok, fine.

Please review, I'd love to know if people are actually reading this.


	4. Chapter 3: Crash and Blame

*glares at comp* that was so stupid!!!! The stupid Microsoft word froze!!!!!!!! I hate this!!! *takes a deep breath* okay, now I'm better. Guess I should type all that again, shouldn't I? *sigh*

School sux. Between scheduling, homework, classes, essays, projects, courses, et cetera, et cetera, so on so forth, I don't ever have time to update much. Do you know how many chapters I've already written out for this story? 11!! And only the ones that I've posted, including this, of course, are typed up. 

Before I start, I only have a few more words

Serashi: that would be a first

Kirsta: shut up! Ignore my stupid yami. Anyway, *points at reviews* 28 reviews!!!!!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed!!!!!! I've never had this big of a response on a fic. I'd like to thank especially everyone who reads this and Keeper for actually helping me out. Right now I don't know which one I'm going to update first, but the next chappie of Keeper is, I repeat, is written up. I just have to type it up. And finally--

Serashi: finally

Kirsta: *glares at her yami* I'd like to thank everyone who's read or is reading and especially those who read and review

Serashi: … did anyone follow that?

Kirsta: stop being smart, Ser

Serashi: *blows raspberry*

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Okay? 

****************************************************************

Chapter 3: Crash and Blame

Serashi crashed, full force, into the Pharaoh, her uncle, Yami, effectively bowling him over. Yugi, Yami's younger brother, also an uncle to Ser, and who was walking with Yami moments before, blinked and stared stupidly, too shocked at the moment to do anything else. 

"Get back here!" Annya yelled as she dashed around the corner. "Aiee!!!"

*crash*

Yugi looked over to see what was happening, but before he could react, Annya slammed into him, and sent them sprawling on top of Yami and Serashi, crating the ShoRans' 2nd people pileup of the day. 

"Ow…" Serashi moaned. Unlike earlier, Annya got off quickly, knowing that the consequences for purposely stalling would come harsher with the fact that two of her uncles, and Yami in particular, were in this pileup. And to make matters worse, Yami was on the bottom of the pile.

"What was that all about?" Yami demanded once everyone got off him and he stood up, brushing his robes off as he did. Annya and Serashi shot each other looks that plainly said, 'Oh shit--'

"I demand an explanation!" Yami continued. Serashi gulped before starting to explain, trying as best she could to choose her words carefully as to not anger her in-a-bad-mood Uncle Yami. 

"Well, Uncle Yami, Annya and I just finished our lessons with Seto-sama. We went back to our commonroom and…umm…tried to think of something to do."

"That's when she dumped a bucket of water over me," 

Annya chirped in.

"That explains the wet hair," Yugi interrupted in an amused voice.

"Go on," Yami urged.

"Ok, so I started chasing her around--and we ran into you and Uncle Yugi," Annya explained in a genius of simplicity. 

"Yeah, that sums it up," Serashi agreed.

"Have you two ever heard of being careful?" Yami asked sternly. Annya and Serashi cringed. "You two are princesses, you should learn to be more ladylike." The ShoRans looked at each other, faces saying, 'Here we go again.' Thankfully Yugi decided to be their savior, again.

"Just be a little more careful okay, girls?" he interrupted Yami.

"Okay," the twins said in unison.

"Good, now run along," Yugi told them, having felt pity for them having to listen to another of Yami's speeches. The ShoRan sisters bowed to their uncles and left in a hurry. 

"You let them off easy, you know that, don't you?" Yami asked his brother suspiciously.

"Yeah, I know," Yugi replied, "Compared to what they'd get from you, I'd say I just about saved their lives." Yami laughed. "You know who they remind me of?" Yugi asked, changing the subject.

"Hmm?" Yami asked as they continued walking.

"Take a wild guess."

"Hmm…I don't know, who?"

"You didn't even guess!"

"Yugi! Fine, me, right?" Yami replied exasperatingly, taking the most obvious answer.

"Nope."

"What?!"

"Nope, not you, nice try, though. But, that would have been too easy." 

"Then who are you talking about?"

"Their mother."

"Sahameiya?"

"I assume that's who, unless they have more than one mother," Yugi said amusingly. Yami grunted. "Anyway," Yugi continued, "you can't tell me they don't remind you of her."

"I don't know," Yami replied uncertainly.

"C'mon, you remember when we were all little! Sahameiya used to run around with us, and she always ran into us, remember? And Mother and Father always kept telling her to be more ladylike, too." 

Yam laughed at the memories. "Yeah, I remember. She was never the type of girl to try to perfect her feminism."

"Just like her daughters," Yugi remarked. "They are who they are, just like she was."

"Agreed," Yami said. A guard walked over o the two and bowed. 

"Pharaoh, General Jounonchi requests your presence," he told the Pharaoh. 

"Acknowledged. I'll see you later, Yugi," Yami said. Yugi nodded, and Yami walked off. 

Yugi headed up to Annya and Serashi's rooms.

***

"That was not cool," Annya stated as she paced around the commonroom for no real particular reason. 

"Too close," Serashi remarked as she sighed a breath of relief. "I'm going to die if anyone tells me to be more like a princess again."

"Hey Ser, be more princess-like," Annya mocked. Ser chucked a cushion at her. "Hey, watch it!" Ser smirked. There was a knock at the door that almost scared the daylights out of the two girls.

"Who is it?" Annya asked, praying it wasn't the Pharaoh coming to tell them off more.

"Uncle Yugi," Yugi replied, voice muffled by the door. Annya timidly opened the door and poked her head out.

"Yes?" she asked, but before Yugi could reply, she blurted out, "Are we in trouble?" Yugi blinked a few times before answering

"Do you want to be in trouble?" he asked amusingly.

"No." 

"Then don't ask so many questions of someone who felt pity for you having to listen to his brother's speeches," Yugi suggested. Annya's face brightened. 

"Okay!" Thank Uncle Yugi, we owe you one!" Serashi cried happily, jumping off the couch and coming over. Annya opened the door the rest of the way and they two glomped Yugi.

"Okay, okay, that's enough--get off me," Yugi said. The twins obeyed and let him go.

"So, wassup, Uncle Yugi?" Ser asked cheerily as they all went in the commonroom and sat down.

"Nothing much, just coming over to visit my nieces," Yugi replied. "But Seto did mention something about you two being late for class today. Something about you losing track of time and trying to blame your sister?" he directed at Annya slyly, a childish grin starting to creep onto his face.

:"That son-of-a-bitch always blames me for everything!" Annya exclaimed, jumping to her feet in rage.

"Calm down!" Serashi said exasperatingly.

"And watch your language. I let it slip most of the time but some others *cough* Yami, don't," Yugi suggest nonchalantly. They all started laughing.

"Sorry, Uncle Yugi, it's just that-- the gods help me-- Seto-sama is so annoying!" Annya said.

"No he's not!" Serashi cried. Yugi just sat there and blinked a few times as he watched the two sisters argue.

"Okay, okay, you two, that's quite enough," he said finally. "Annya, yes, Seto can be stubborn at times, we've all experienced that, but he is still your superior, and your teacher-- and for that he commands respect form you." Annya pouted. Yugi continued. "And Serashi, you don't always have to be on opposite sides with your sister. Just because she doesn't like Seto doesn't mean you have to." Serashi and Annya blinked, not understanding Yugi's logic. On the first part he was so right… but he was way off on the second.

"O-ok," Serashi replied slowly.

"Good," Yugi said, assuming he had gotten his point across. "Well, it's getting late. Goodnight, girls," he said before getting up and departing the room. The twins looked at him as he left, blinked, and sweatdropped--the sun hadn't even set yet. 

"I'm confusted," Serashi said.

"Me too," Annya agreed. A few more moments passed before they shook off the event. 

"Hey Annya, you like that Bakura-dude, doncha?" Serashi stated playfully.

"I don't know what you're talking about, sis," Annya replied with false casualness, fiddling around with a bit of her said as she replied. Serashi came over and sat down next to her. 

"C'mon, don't try to tell me your not--I know you too wall to fall for that. I say you blush when he introduced himself, and why else would you, of all people, would be nervous--and silent, around him--eh?" Serashi pushed on, shoving her sister playfully. Annya started to lok like she was getting very annoyed.

"So what if I do? I can't do any worse than you liking Seto," Annya replied. A moment passed in silence again before Serashi spoke.

"No, I don't!" she retorted late, being the one getting annoyed now. Annya snickered. "Whatever, baka (translation: idiot). There's no point of trying to argue with you," Ser said. The dinner bell rang and the girls went down to the hall.

**************************************************************

Seto: hey! What's so bad about liking me! *glares at Annya*

Kirsta: nothing, really.

Serashi: That was totally Annya saying that. We all know you're Kirsta's favorite.

Seto: *pouting*

Kirsta: you better stop or I'll turn you into a chibi

Seto: you don't have the powers to *still pouting*

Kirsta: Serashi, would you do the honors?

Serashi: gladly *points staff at Seto and mutters some words*

*bright flash*

Seto: (chibized) 'EY!!! *looks like he's about to cry*

Kirsta: awwww!!!!!!

Annya: you realize, ser, that you can't do anything with him when he's little

Serashi: *whacks Annya with staff* WATCH IT!

Annya: *snicker*

Kirsta: *sweatdrop* **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Vote

Hi.   
sorry for not having updated for a loooong looong time, but i am in kind of a dilema here. most everyone who's read this story ( and reivewed) has read/reviewed my other fic that's further along, Keeper of the Cards. I really want to finish that story cuz it would mark the first time i actually finished any story. I *think* i can manage to write for both of these, but I just wanted to let everyone know my first priority right now is Keeper. I just want to take a quick vote, either write some, slowly, but still some, for this story, or wait until Keeper is finished-- where then i can concentrate completely on this. I can do either, i'll take the majority opinion. ~kirsta~ 


End file.
